Leah's Happy ending
by Madmae16
Summary: Leah is like the only one without a happy ending, but then again, in the end of the book she's rarely mentioned. i saw that people imprinted on relatives of people they loved so i thought of this story. hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The snow was just beginning to fall. The fight was going to be soon. Normally this would make even me ecstatic, today, no. I was going to give up my life, for people who I didn't like, for people who didn't like me. I was going to all the same. I was ready to be done with this life. I had already loved, and that got me nothing but grief and agony. There is nothing more for me.

_Are you okay _I heard my little brother Seth say. _Fine. _I said bitingly. _I know he hurt you, but there's still hope, maybe you'll- _

_There is no hope we're going to die today there no time to get over him. No time to find some one else. No one could replace him. I loved him and he hurt me._

For once in his short life, he shut up.

Silence. Sweet silence.

I decided just to go wait in the woods. Maybe it'd get over quicker that way. I ran as fast as I could to the forest behind the clearing. Somehow it still smelt like burnt vampire from June, yuck.

I sit and think of the happiest thing I can think of. Hope. Seth told me about hope a few minutes ago and I couldn't get it out of my mind. What if I did imprint, what if someone imprinted on me, what if I entirely forgot Sam and went my own way, fell in love the way people were supposed to, what if I- the thought was cut off by another wolf's though. Usually they didn't interrupt my reverie, but now, it was different. _What the hell is going on! What's happening to me! _Followed by a string of yelling profanities.

A new wolf. We had gotten a few of those; they came to our pack by nature, naturally they would follow the alpha. Jake sent them all to Sam's pack though. His official excuse was that he had no experience dealing with new were wolfs but I could read his mind, he just wanted his pack smaller; 5 was enough.

I was the only one in wolf form; Seth had changed back a while ago. _Stay calm _I said _who are you, and where are you?_

_I'm on the Makah reservation. My name is Ethan Uley. Oh first I'm turning into a giant monster and now I'm telling imaginary strangers in my head who I am._

_Uley, _I thought, _how are you related to Sam? _I asked. Already running to the Makah reservation to help him.

More profanities went through his head _Sam who's Sam? _Ethan asked.

_Oh forget it. _I said, not wanting to detail who he was, _don't worry, your not a monster, you're a werewolf. I'm one too. Try to stay away from the people, I'll be there soon. _I was already half way there.

_Werewolf? What? Can't they just take me to the asylum already? _

_This happens to Quileute people around our age when there are vampires around._

_Vampires? There are no vampires!_

_There are a whole bunch of them in forks right now. _

_No what I mean is vampires don't exist! Werewolves don't exist! _

_Ethan, I know this sound insane but it's true. Try to calm down; being so freaked out only makes it last longer._

At that point I was at the Makah reservation. _Where are you? I'm at the Makah rez._

But before he could answer, I saw him, and gravity moved


	2. Chapter 2

Leah:*Growls*

Mae: hehe, i can explain

Leah: I don't think there's any valid explanation for why you don't update in like 40 DAYS!!!!!!

Mae: ummmmm well my pareants are splitting and i just found out like a few days after i wrote the first

Leah: You got over that AGES ago!!!!!

Mae: yeah but also i started watching an anime

Leah: Oh so you just ditch me for a creepy asian show? is that what it is? *sighs* you have problems with committing to your writing.

Mae: Yeah... SO SORRY all of you people who read the first chapter!!!! I got wrapped up in so many other things-

Leah: shut up so i can see how i met my soul mate. Oh just so you all know Mae doesn't own twilight, that's probably a good thing.

Mae: Alright alright, enjoy :)

* * *

_E-Ethan _I thought.

He turned around, hearing the direction of my thoughts.

_Oh shit_ I heard him think _who is this, and why do I feel this way? God what's happening to me? Why god why?_

_I'm Leah. _I thought._ I know this is very strange but please follow me, I'll explain everything._

He did as he was told without hesitation; we went back to the forest where the fight was being held. I sat down and began to explain things.

_This happens to Quileute people around our age when there are vampires around._ I said again. _At a house in Forks there are a whole bunch of vampires around. They are the natural enemy of the werewolf but we're in alliance with them to fight another group of vampires. I'll have someone else explain the rest to you; right now I need to explain a different thing. _Ethan's thoughts were in a jumble, it was probably best that I wasn't the one to explain it to him. I was dizzy; gravity was spinning me the other way.

_What you feel right now, this emotion you can't put a name to is imprinting. When you find a certain person, for some unknown reason, they become the most important thing in your life. _I paused and grinned,_ for me it's you, and for you me. _

_That explains it. _He thought.

_Now that I've answered your questions I have a few of my own,_ I thought._ Your last name's Uley. Are you related to… what was his name, oh right Joshua?_

_How does she know my dad? _He thought. _Yeah he's my dad._

_You know I can hear all of your thoughts right? Not just the ones you intend for me?_

_Oh _he thought.

_Don't be embarrassed it takes some getting used to. So Sam has a half brother, _I trailed off in my own thoughts.

_Who is Sam? _He sounded curious.

_Sam is your father's son._ I explained.

_Why do you flinch whenever you hear his name? _

_Ugh… he's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up because he imprinted on my second cousin. _I didn't know why I was telling him this, I just felt very safe with him here.

_Oh, _he said again. _Sorry._

_How old are you?_ I asked changing the subject.

_Fifteen. _He replied, _you?_

_Eighteen. _I said

_I have one more question about this wolf stuff. _He said.

_Only one? When I first changed I had millions to say the least._

_Only on vital for the moment. Am I ever going to be able to turn back into a human?_

_Of course. _I laughed

Then someone else went into wolf form. I quickly realized it was Quil. _Quil, _I thought excitedly _we have a new wolf, explain things to him. _

_Why can't you? _He asked confused.

_Because I have something I need to do._

Before he could ask any more questions I ran behind a tree and phased back. I pulled on the bikini top and sweat suit bottom I had tied to my leg and ran off. I preferred to run in wolf form, but I wanted some time alone in my thoughts. _Was this really happening? Yes, yes it was. _I felt so happy I couldn't explain it! I had just met my other half, the one that could make me happy!

The destination I wanted wasn't far from where I had been. I saw Jacob. "Where is Sam?" I asked.

"Over there," he said, his tone questioned my sanity. I swear he's thinking right now, _has she gone masochistic?_

I turned around to see Sam; he looked up hearing his name. I saw his face and for the first time in a very long time, I wasn't in pain.

They lurked out of the forest ominously. Ethan wasn't coming with us, because he'd be sure to _attempt_ to kill every vampire he saw, it took me hours to convince him to stay behind. He didn't like the thought of me being in such immediate danger. I saw the opposing vampires and smiled to myself, knowing I had something to fight for.

* * *

Leah: Thank you Mae i can't wait for the update

Mae: hehe about that....

Leah: i don't like that nervous laughter Mae

Mae: well that's sort of the end.

Leah: WHAT!!!!

Mae: the point of this story is that the reader knows that you get a happy ending. you imprinted so you no longer in pain, and you have all of your plans to go to college and stuff...

Leah: YEAH but i might have changed those plans if i had known i would imprint *turns into wolf*

Mae: AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs from leah*

Ethan: I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
